civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anishinaabe (Pontiac)
The Anishinaabe led by Pontiac is a Colonialist Legacies civilization, produced by TPangolin, Sukritact, and Neirai, with contributions from Regalman, Scapegrace, Mewr11, Reedstilt, and Charlatan Alley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Anishinaabe The Anishinaabe were led by the "Council of Three Fires," a confederacy of the Potawatomi (Keepers of the Fire,) Odawa (Keepers of the Trade,) and Ojibwe (Keepers of the Faith.). Founded in 796 A.D., long before the Europeans brought 'civilization' to the New World, the Council of Three fires was a political organization dedicated to upholding peace and community among the Great Lakes peoples. From the Council's meeting places, the Anishinaabe elders and leaders maintained order and managed their relations with the people around them. Pontiac Somewhere along the river Detroit in the New French up-country or pays d'en haut, between 1712 and 1725 CE, a child named Obwandiyag was born to an Odawa mother and Ojibwa father. This is about as much as can be gleaned from contemporary sources - and indeed, there is some debate to this day as to whether or not his father was actually a Miami. Regardless, this child, the young Pontiac, was always identified as an Odawa, and a fine specimen at that; becoming the leader of a warband at a fairly early age. It was more his skill at forging alliances, and powerful orator's voice that earned him his fame - that and a play from 1760 written by a famous British frontiersman called Robert Rogers, who codified Ranger doctrine still in use today by the American military machine. Dawn of Man Forever shall you rise in the eyes of all who have heard your legacy, Mighty Pontiac! You unified our people and the nations around us into a powerful fighting force. When we experienced a renewal of our traditional ways, ways that had been challenged by the influence of the Europeans, your sharp tongue and resounding voice whipped us into action. Spurred on by your teachings and inspired by your voice, we attacked the Americans at Fort Detroit. Since this war, America has always seen the Anishinaabe in a greater light, acknowledging our rights as a nation and paying tribute to our nobility throughout their culture. Now, mighty Pontiac, is our time. We have carved out a place for our people in a new land. With your powerful words echoing in our ears, we push forward to build a new land, a new tribe, a new pride for our people. We need a powerful leader who will look both to our ways and to our allies, who will look to build trade and to overcome our enemies. We need you, great Pontiac. Will you create of us a legend that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome. Have you come to aid us, or shall we throw you into the sea? Introduction: Come. We are the Anishinaabe. We are loyal friends, and the fiercest of enemies. Defeat: Time will bring your extermination. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Begin the use of Birch Bark Scrolls Our people have proud traditions and a legacy that stretches back into time immemorial. The grandeur of the Anishinaabe must be preserved. We will instruct our Midew to begin inscribing our knowledge onto Birch Bark Scrolls, that we may never be forgotten. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Anishinaabe * Must have bought/earned at least 2 Midew * Must have a Midew in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * The Midew is expended Rewards: * Receive Faith and Science whenever a Great Person is expended (increases with number of Midews bought or earned) Convene the Council of Three Fires The Ojibwe, Ottawa, Potawatomi. Together these three peoples form the noble Anishinaabe nation. We should call a meeting so they may meet and plan the future of the collective Anishinaabeg people. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Anishinaabe * Player must have at least 3 Cities * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Choose between the following: ** * Number of cities Culture ** * Number of cities Faith and * Number of cities Science ** * Number of cities Gold Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Full Credits List * Neirai : Design, Code * Sukritact: Decisions, Art, Ogichida Unit Model * Civitar: Midew Unit Model * TPangolin: Design * Scapegrace: Writing * Regalman: Art (Map) * Mewr11: Mod Support * Reedstilt: Research * Andrew Holt: Voiceovers * ''Peter Buffett: ''Themes Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Woodlands Cultures